


沙里贝尔前辈研究报告

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 春节点梗，标题我一个字都没改。





	沙里贝尔前辈研究报告

沙里贝尔前辈研究报告（目录指南整理）

这份目录指南整理自原苍穹法师努德内的笔记。原稿活页装订，内容零散。为方便阅读，故为章节添加编号，调整关联顺序，补充缺损段落，部分用词略有改动，仅供参考。

1\. 研究缘起

沙里贝尔前辈是位极具天赋的魔法师。早在我还未成为苍穹骑士前，就听过他的盛名。尽管关于他的传闻大多伴着些阴森细节，可这丝毫无损他魔法本身的精妙实质。

后来通过偶然间的机遇，我亲眼见到他使用火焰惩戒企图行刺的异端者，其出神入化的程度令我深深叹服，遂对哈罗妮赐予他的这份名为“魔法”的赠礼产生了浓厚的研究兴趣。

加入苍穹骑士团后，我有幸能够以同僚身份与他共事，并因此获得近距离与他接触的机会。对沙里贝尔前辈的研究，也因此获得实现的可能。

2\. 研究方法

2.1观察

起初，我与沙里贝尔前辈的关系还不算近熟，因此没有贸然向他提出配合研究的请求，而是顺应他使用魔法的时间与地点进行观察。

在花园里时，我见过沙里贝尔前辈不借助任何法器，随意抬手便召唤出任意数量的火球，就好像他的身体里本就燃烧着烈焰，任意时候都可以如熔岩般自灵魂中倾泻燎原。

在冰天宫礼拜堂时，我见过他置身于无数光焰的中心仰望着天空，好似正将西沉的红日重新召唤回来。本已被夜晚笼罩的地板与石柱在烈火的映照下呈现夕阳般的金红色。那冰冷寒寂的大理石，在他周身所散发的光辉中慢慢地具有灼热的温度。

以上所见使我叹其壮观，而在异端审问局的地牢里，让我感到惊奇的是他竟然能将自然状态下飘忽不定的烈焰把握得如手术刀般准确。当犯人的耳朵化为灰烬掉下来时，他的侧脸余下部分仍是完好的，烧灼后留下的痕迹规矩如事先勾勒过线条的蚀刻画。由此可见他操控魔法的手法是多么精妙。

2.2实验

沙里贝尔前辈某日忽然在火焰中回头，对我说：“想看就大方地出来看，干嘛要藏着呢？”

于是我谢过了他的好意，走出廊柱的阴影来到花园中间。只是站在他身边，便能够感到以太的奔流如浅浪层叠，延绵不绝地以他身体为中心向着四周规律而均匀地蔓延，汇聚成宛如日芒流淌而成的金色洋面。他随意地抬手，那宁静的海刹那间掀起灼热的巨浪，又很快地随着他手臂的垂落瞬息恢复平静，没有任何一片叶子，任何一寸藤蔓被点燃。

“你觉得如何？”他在光中眯起眼睛问。

“精彩绝伦。”我握着笔如实回答。

沙里贝尔前辈那日想是心情不错，笑着问我想还看些什么。我告诉他，希望能够记录他魔法收放的极值。然后他带我去了西部高地，在那白雪皑皑的冰原上，我见到了他魔法瞬间爆发如日焰翻腾，又骤然敛聚成比雪片还要细微的光点。

2.3 访谈

我提出的大部分问题，沙里贝尔前辈都十分乐意回答，尤其是关于他魔法的那些。可当话题涉及到他的过往时，我见到他表情中惯常的冷傲如面具般碎开裂缝，露出幽深不可测的寒凉。

为了安抚也为了显示诚恳，我将属于自己童年的那份尘封记忆开启，像书本般摊开呈现在他的面前。

以回忆交换回忆，以痛苦交换痛苦。等价交换，事实证明了它的成功。

沙里贝尔前辈虽然仍对孤儿院大火的事情缄口，但却对我分享了更早时他还生活在其中的时光。无可凭借，无可依靠，就连壁炉里的火焰也不愿多施加温暖，总在最寒冷的夜里弃绝而去。

“所以我就盯着熄灭的炭灰上最后那点余烬，祈祷哈罗妮能赐予我火焰般温暖明亮的祝福，”沙里贝尔前辈说，“然后女神回应了我的请求，在我的指尖上燃起烛光。”

这让我想起童年时，战女神我的心里点亮永夜里的星空。

2\. 生理与遗传

2.1 先天外貌

沙里贝尔前辈的外貌并不是可用英俊来形容的类型，如果要寻个尽量接近的描述，那该是优雅与脱俗。

他的眼睛好像冰长石中透度最高的品种，情绪不佳时有如冷刃般锋利，偶尔稍微柔和时，也是皎月般清冷。他的发色，是玫瑰金中较深的类型，符合他不露自显的气质。

他的嘴唇常年凝结着淡色的霜，表面珍珠般的柔泽来自于蜡质的浸润。对常年与燥灼的火焰为伴的魔法师来说，保湿是必要的日常工序。

前辈棕色的皮肤光滑得好像丝缎，火光流散在他匀称的曲线上，就如同蜂蜜淌过银匙光滑的背面。正是埋藏在其下的血管携带着炽热的潜能奔流，在他的身体里编织着最为精妙的魔法回路。

2.2 后天印记

沙里贝尔前辈的脸上有道很长的伤疤。据他所说，那是被某只大老鼠所伤。可究竟是什么样的老鼠才能穿过那密不透风的火墙，将爪子伸向那位火焰魔法师的脸呢？沙里贝尔前辈刻意回避了这个问题，而我也知趣地没有追问。

“反正都已经死了。”沙里贝尔前辈满不在乎地摸着那道伤痕，表情骄傲地看着我说：他此生还没遇见过可以战胜他的对手。

2.3 家族遗传

“请问您的魔法是源自家族遗传吗？”我问。

“谁知道呢。”回答时，他望着天空。

然后我们在沉默中不约而同地想起那场将他送进孤儿院的大火。

彼时他还年幼，没能来得及知晓关于家族的更多事情，因此那于冬夜燃烧在他指尖的火苗，究竟是被渴望激发的潜能，还是全然来自神的赐福，或两者兼而有之，已经无从可考。

3\. 攻击与防御模式

3.1圣坛火葬

“难道你不这么认为吗？”沙里贝尔某次这么问我，“火焰是最终极的净化，任何污秽经由光与热的洗礼，都会变得干干净净。我以烈焰替肮脏如老鼠的异端者们洗刷阴沟里沾上的淤泥，让他们得以乘着浓烟前往天界，这难道不是最仁慈的救赎？”

“或许是，也可能未必。”那时我是这么回答的，“只有哈罗妮女神才拥有至高的断罪权柄，也只有她才能够宣判洁净与污秽。”

“不错，”沙里贝尔前辈点头，“所以我就只好送他们去见哈罗妮，以便早点获得公正的评判。”

3.2火焰锁

“看老鼠们互相咬，不是很有意思吗？”沙里贝尔前辈望着他那燃烧的锁链，神情颇为愉悦地问我。

“确实很高效。”我如是回答。

火焰锁是可以连通魔法的桥梁，实战中可作为媒介使两端敌人的以太如正负电荷那样相撞，并由此产生持续不断的伤害，直到对方的能量耗尽或者死亡。

能想出这种利用敌方的以太能量迫使他们自相伤害的手段，那位前辈必定具有不输于他魔法的智慧。

“越是亲近的人，背叛时越是无情。”沙里贝尔前辈眼神冰冷地告诫我，“没有谁是可信的，除了自己。”

我想他大约是回忆起了些异端审问局时期的往事。

3.3魔法人偶

沙里贝尔前辈在操纵复数黑白骑士来回冲锋的同时，依然能够如常地使用魔法，这要归功于他体内所蕴含的仿佛取之不竭的以太流，我从未见过谁拥有如此充沛的魔法。

“有意思，没想到教皇厅里还封印着这些玩意。”沙里贝尔前辈很享受操控所带来的快感，不论是火焰，还是人偶。

“这是依照黑白棋样式设计的人偶，”我站在他身边最安全的地方观摩，地面传来的震颤就如同有千军万马列队而过。看着他乐在其中的样子，我问，“前辈很喜欢下棋吗？”

“喜不喜欢都没有区别，”他幽声回答，“我们已经站在棋盘上了。”

3.4天火

“你见过老鼠在烧红的铁板上跳舞吗？”沙里贝尔前辈望着地上层叠的火圈这么问我。

尽管隔着相当远的距离，我也能感受到扑面而来的热浪，可想而知那些金红如日的圆里，地表的温度该有多么惊人。如果不幸置身于中间，恐怕还来不及跑到边缘，便会因高温失去生命。

我知道他指的是什么，于是回答：“听说过，但没见过。”

“没关系，”前辈摆手安慰道，“老鼠多的是，你总有机会见到的。”

3.5防御

进攻是最好的防御。沙里贝尔前辈从没说过这样的话，但他的火焰却天生就具有如此的特性。

沙里贝尔前辈习惯独自作战，可偶尔需要治疗者陪同的任务，我是他最优先选择的伙伴。

他的战斗方式迅速而直接，以猛烈的进攻省却防御的环节。敌人通常来不及反应，便已经在他的爆焰中化为灰烬，再无进攻的可能，也失去防御的必要。

“老鼠这种生物，挡住一波还会来下一波，只有彻底消灭干净，才能永绝后患。”除了必要的情报源，沙里贝尔前辈从来不留活口。

4\. 生活习惯

4.1 衣

沙里贝尔前辈平日保持着与他外貌相得益彰的优雅格调，但比起用繁复的珠宝和蕾丝装饰自己，他似乎更青睐于设计简约但细节不凡的服饰，就连他头上别在碎发上的卡子都是极为低调的颜色。

尽管双手免不了沾染血污，他却没因此放弃对外表整洁的坚持，而是像圣典与圣训里要求的那样，随时不忘维持仪容的端肃。

4.2 食

沙里贝尔前辈没有特别喜欢的食物，也或许是有，但他希望保持不为人知。

“习惯往往意味着危险，”沙里贝尔前辈说，“我可是异端者与反叛组织的眼中钉。”

不给任何人留下任何可用来揣摩他行动的规律，这或许是沙里贝尔前辈能够从历次暗杀中幸免的原因之一。

4.3 住

沙里贝尔前辈的房间并不常有客拜访，我也只踏足过一次。

那是间收拾得极为整洁的室内，放眼望去没有任何冗余的物件，所有东西都归置得相当妥帖，这通常是高度自律的圣职者才会保有的习惯。

在他窗前的写字桌上摆放着正教的典籍，想是经常翻阅的缘故，字体的烫金凋落殆尽，皮质的封面和书页边缘已有很深的磨损。

“这版本已经不再被印刷了。”我捧起那本有些年代的典籍，看见前辈的眼里隐有锐利的光闪过，于是我又将它轻轻放回原处，并为自己的逾越向他道歉。

“也没什么，”前辈说，“只是我不习惯别人碰我的东西。”

那本典籍最后出版的时间浮现在脑海里，我恍然意识到，那很可能是沙里贝尔前辈在孤儿院时期的纪念。或许就是通过这本典籍，他认识了哈罗妮，并从此成为她最忠实的信徒。

4.4 行

沙里贝尔前辈不常出远门，也没有可用来旅行的闲暇。与我去西高那次，他乘着黑陆行鸟。他是很熟练的骑手，却并不喜欢这种出行方式。

“什么时候才能培育出不掉毛的陆行鸟？”他满脸嫌恶地抱怨着，黑色的羽毛沾在苍穹法师洁白的袍服上就好像煤灰落在雪里那样明显。

“理论上来说很难做到，”我回答，“不过倒是有白色的陆行鸟，它的羽毛沾在身上或许不会这么难看。”

“哎，那也麻烦，”沙里贝尔摇头叹道，忽然望着我，“说不定等哪天我们征服了龙族，就可以骑在它们的背上飞翔。虽然它们长得也不怎么好看，可好歹不会掉毛。”

我微笑着保持沉默，没有告诉他，其实很久之前，人类是曾经骑在龙背上飞翔过。记载这件事情的书躺在教皇厅禁书库最幽深的角落，让前异端审问官知道我曾阅读过它，是绝对不明智的。

5\. 社交与通讯

5.1 朋友

沙里贝尔前辈独来独往，不喜与人深交。即使是骑士团中与他私底下接触较多的我，也不确定自己是否被他算作朋友之列。但不管怎么样，我们始终是共侍教皇的同僚，并肩抗敌的战友，这是不以喜好为转移的事实。

除我之外，与他交集较多的还有阿代尔斐尔，那位骑士似乎拥有跟任何人都可以保持友善的能力。我曾见过他们在教皇厅的花园里氛围融洽地聊天，前辈嘴角挂着的笑容，是极为罕见的柔和。

5.2 通讯珠

沙里贝尔前辈使用通讯珠的熟稔技巧很可能得益于异端审问官的生涯，不论是情报收集还是远程筹谋，这都是必不可少的辅助设备。我对这种装置的掌握仅停留在构造和原理层面，论及实践运用还是他更胜一筹。

大部分时候，我们间的通讯联络都与公务相关，但也有些例外。

某天夜里，我接到沙里贝尔前辈这样的邀请：“今晚星空貌似不错，出来吗？”

尽管有别的安排，我仍欣然应允，却不为观星。

夜色中的云雾街有薄霭飘绕。当我找到沙里贝尔前辈时，他正站在某处屋顶上仰望苍穹，星光下他浑身散发着清冷的淡辉，好似沐浴在女神的祝福中，虚无的恩慈在那瞬间变得有形。

这是记忆中他唯一一次因私事联络我。

6\. 方位与时间

沙里贝尔前辈的方向感就如指南针般准确，他能轻松地穿过云雾街交错纵横的巷道与楼梯，精准地绕过院子与高墙，将试图利用地形逃窜的异端者堵在前路。

他在给新晋审问官训话时说：“想要捉老鼠，就得比老鼠更擅长走迷宫。”

除此之外，那位前辈还有着极强的时间感。这不是在说他总是守时，而是他对时间的流动把握很准确，无需用怀表计时，他也能将受讯者在火中坚持的时间算个大概。

“多来几次就熟练了，”他拍着我的肩，语调好像在鼓励，“你也可以做到的。”

我轻轻地摇头，表示自己已然习惯于借助工具，没必要再对这项技艺作特殊训练。

7\. 恋爱取向

“沙里贝尔前辈，什么样的恋爱对象是被您认为合适的呢？”某次我曾这么问他。

“哈？”他露出难以置信的表情，“苍穹骑士可是有终身誓言的，我想这不需要我来提醒。”

“是，”我点头，“可您也并非一直都是苍穹骑士。在仍拥有可能的过去，您是否考虑过未来的恋爱甚至结婚对象是什么样的类型呢？”

前辈沉默地盯着我看，然后说：“在要求别人回答这种问题前，难道不该先交出自己的答案以表示礼尚往来吗？”

“并不是我不愿说，而是确实无可奉告，”我如实回答，“我很早便进入神学院，还没到恋爱的年龄便知道此生将会弃绝婚姻，在这样的情况下考虑终身问题是完全多余的，我不喜欢浪费时间在无谓的想象。”

“那么很遗憾，”沙里贝尔前辈轻笑着说，“既然你没有可用来交换的情报，那我的答案对你而言，也将永远是秘密。”

8\. 结语

尽管针对沙里贝尔前辈行事风格的评价总是争议颇多，可就魔法运用领域而言，他的天赋与造诣是任何人都无法否认的杰出。

只可惜形式紧迫，不容我对这位前辈作更细致的观察与分析，更来不及将前期所获提炼成较完整的结论。

夜观星象时，冥冥中的预感告诉我，这项研究注定只能以如此零散的形式存世。为方面后来人查阅，我利用临行前最后的时间将数据和观察记录进行大致分类，并整理出简要的目录指南。

希望这份未完成的研究档案能够为学界留下些可供参考的资料。如此，也不枉费我彻夜挑灯整理的苦心。

 

致谢：

这项研究之所以能够进展到这种程度，首先要感谢的是沙里贝尔前辈的慷慨赐教。作为研究的主体对象，尽管他对学术兴趣寡淡，却仍为我提供了大量珍贵的观察报告和访谈记录。若是没有他的配合，这些资料是断然无法收集到的。

其次，我要感谢奥默里克前辈的参与。他与沙里贝尔前辈素来不和，却在纯粹的学术价值面前将个人好恶搁置，尽力协助我进行数据的计算和分析，并提供诸多巧妙的思路。若是没有他的合作，这项研究将会止步在更浅层的阶段。

最后，我要感谢将来发现并保护这些文稿得以继续存世的有缘人，若是没有遇见可托付的传承者，这份研究也终将被埋没在无人知晓的故纸堆里化作尘屑。

2019-04-17


End file.
